In Passing
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: When George passes Yukari and Hiro in the street, he's feeling more than he lets on. R&R. songfic.


I don't own "The Day You Went Away" which is by M2M, or Paradise Kiss, which is owned by the amazing Ai Yazawa ::huggles George::

In one scene of the first manga, Yukari and Hiro are walking down the street, and George passes them. These are his thoughts upon the event.

Also, there's one part in here that you have to read the manga to understand what George means by his statement...

**In Passing**

*_Well I wonder_

_Could it be_

_When I was dreaming about you baby_

_You were dreaming of me*_

            I push my way out of the school and on to the crowded city street. Finally! School's out for the day.

            Off to Paradise...

            I wonder if Yukari'll show up today...I need to check some of the fabrics against her, to see how they look.

            I keep walking down the street, my hat shading my eyes from the dull, colorless people of this city.

            People like that, like Yukari, could never be a Yaza Arts Honor Student.

            Wondering how far it is to the corner, I look up.

            Yukari?!?

_*Call me crazy_

_Call me blind_

_To still be suffering stupid after_

_All of this time*_

            Sweat breaks out down my back. What's she doing over here? Seiei's clear across the city...

            Unless...

            I feel like dancing. Now I _know_ I'll be seeing her later today...

            Wait...who's that guy with her?

_*Did I lose my love_

_To someone better_

_And does she love you_

_Like I do_

_I do_

_You know I really, really do*_

            I brush past them, ignoring their obvious presence. I can't help but toss a loathsome glance at Yukari in the process.

            She told me she needed this time to study!

            And here she is out with another guy.

            I can feel my blood boiling and blatantly ignore her.

            "George!"

            I turn off an navigate the maze of side streets until I reach Paradise Kiss's studio.

_*Well hey, so much I have to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away*_

            I open the door to find that only Arashi's there, basting together some of the pieces Isabella cut out.

            "I didn't know Yaza did amputations," I mutter bitterly. The guy wouldn't understand what it's like to be openly dissed like that. He's known Miwako since, well, forever, and they've been dating for who knows how long.

            "Fuck it, Johji,"

            I pick up a pool stick and poke him with it, causing him to prick himself with the needle and jump.

            "Whadja do that for?" he snapps in his fake British accent.

            I keep my face straight. "Like I've said, quit saying my name in Kanji,"

            Arashi swears again and goes back to his sewing.

_*So sad but true,_

_For me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away_

_The day you went away*_

            "Where's Miwako?" I ask, going to the bar and pouring myself a shot.

            He glances at me. "At the tea shop with our model."

            I shudder slightly at the full on profile. I've known Arashi since first year, but, eh, that safety pin in his lip creeps me out.

            He finally puts down the piece he is stitching up. "I gotta go. Band practice,"

            Picking up the guitar case at his feet, he quickly lets himself out.

            I hate being alone in this place, true, it's like my second home, but I hate being here when no one else is. Too quiet.

            I wonder where Isabella vanished too. He left school rather quickly.

            Finally, I decide to leave myself, and head over the door, pushing it open.

            I'm greeted by a colorful array of expletives.

*_I remember_

_Date and time_

_September 22nd, Sunday,_

_Twenty-five after nine__*_

            I glance down at Yukari, who is kneeling with her hands on her forehead.

            "Hmm? Sorry," I murmur as she stands up, face flushed with embarrassment.

            Yukari stares me straight in the eyes, causing me to avert my own gaze.

            "George," she stammers, "Umm,"

            I walk past her and head up the steps. She grabs the sleeve of my shirt.

            "Why are you ignoring me?!" she demands, aggravated.

            I don't bother turning around. "I'm jealous, I guess." I keep my voice as level and monotonous as someone in my position can. "I'm hurt, and would like to be alone,"

            I can sense Yukari freezing, but I don't start moving again.

            "You're _jealous?"_

            "You know." I turn slightly to look at her. God, she's beautiful. Kisaragi did a great job with her hair. I've got to thank him again for it. "I'm feeling damaged from the sight of you happily walking along with another guy."

_*In the doorway_

_With your case*_

            Had I actually just said that to her? Had I voiced what I really felt?

            Originally, I had just intended to string her along, though I think I meant it when I joked "I want to take my time falling in love with you,"

            I stare at her plainly and ask "Do you think I'm in love with you?"

            I have to reach out and grab her arm as she falls backwards. Stairs are a bad place for this sort of exchange.

_*No longer shouting_

_At each other_

_There were tears_

_On our faces*_

            I can hear a phone ringing, and know it isn't my own, but Yukari is still kneeling two steps below me.

            I drop her hand. "Aren't you going to answer your cell phone? It might be from that guy."

            "Tokumori doesn't know my cell phone number!" she snapped.

            I just kept walking away.

_*And we were letting go_

_Of something special_

_Something we'll_

_Never have again*_

            "There was a reason that I was walking with him! He's just a classmate!" I can hear Yukari's voice catch, and feel my heart wrenching, but I try to ignore it.

            "I'm not lying, so relax!" she finally screams.

            That's what makes me stop and look back at her again.

            If we keep doing this, I'm never going to get home. I need to study.

            "Okay," I say.

            No answer.

            I try again. "I believe you,"

            Still nothing.

            I'm getting annoyed. "_So?"_

_*I know,_

_I guess,_

_I really, really know*_

            Yukari stares at me, her mouth hanging open. I hold back temptation to kiss it.

            "Well..." she starts, "That's all."

            I shrug.

            "I just didn't want you getting bent out of shape over nothing." She reaches up and touches her nose lightly, like she's thinking.

            "And why is that?" I challenge calmly.

            She flushes again, then looks up at me, balling her hands into fists. "Hey, it's your show."

_*But hey, so much_

_I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away*_

"It's up to you if you want to get along,"

            She has a point.

_*So sad but true_

_For me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away_

_The day you went away_

_The day you went away*_

            "That's right. So, why don't we be friends?"

            Somehow, I don't think that is the answer she was expecting. She stared at me for a second then leaned against the wall, though she does let out a sigh of relief.

_*Did I lose my love_

_To someone better_

_And does she love you like I do_

_I do,_

_You know I really, really do*_

            Now's my chance.

            "But..." I think about what I want to say. How am I not supposed to scare her off? It took so long to get her to agree to do the show.

            "...Just how _friendly_ do you want to be?"

            She gives me a look as though I'm teasing her.

            I want to scream. "YUKARI, I'M SERIOUS!"

            Obviously, I don't. Bad for my image.

_*Well, hey_

_So much I have to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away*_

            I take her hand again.

            "So, how about this? Is this..." I gesture to our hands with my eyes. "...Friendly enough for you?"

            This feels just like the night I took her home, after the party. I want to kiss her so badly, just like then, but, again, I know better not to. The urge is every bit as strong, though.

            And this time she's not wearing Miwako's lipstick.

            I kiss her hand instead.

_*So sad, but true_

_For me there's only you*_

            "You call that friendly?" she asks bitterly.

            I smile.

            "That's not nearly enough to satisfy me."

            Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Yukari is every bit as bitchy as she looks sometimes.

_*Why do we never know_

_What we've got till it's gone?_

_How could I carry on?_

_The day you went away*_

I have to say something.

            "Don't think the world revolves around you,"

            WRONG THING!

            I lean in close to her and stare straight in her eyes. "I'll make you so in love with me..." I breathe gently on her face, "...that every time our lips touch, you'll die a little death,"

            Better.

            Now I can kiss her.

_*Cause I've been missing you_

_So much I have to say*_

            Dammit. My phone's ringing.

            Isabella needs my help.

_*Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away*_

            To be continued, I think as I hurry off to meet him at the antique shop.

_*The day you went away_

_The day you went away*_

            Yes, I tell myself. To be continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ I love Paradise Kiss. Tis wonderful! And I needed a little fluff right now anyway.


End file.
